


Honeymoon in Paris

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze), Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Undercover, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Grell go to Paris to keep an eye on Undertaker while still working on their growing relationship. A sequel to "Finally on Track."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon in Paris

Paris. The city of lovers, and many of them walked arm in arm through the streets. Pieces of romantic conversations danced on the air, but William only dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his ill-fitting travel coat. Grell was walking behind, practically singing about how long it had been since was in Paris. The city suited her as she was glowing with love. Their relationship had been finally consummated on their trip to Germany, but now William wasn't sure what to do. He was confident that he loved her, but the old fears that he was a lousy boyfriend resurfaced and cluttered his mind.

They walked to the hotel where their reservations had already been prepared by Upper Management. It was said that the deserter now only known as Undertaker was somewhere in this city, so there was need for a Shinigami presence. Grell's attention was drawn to an indoor fountain as William walked to the front desk. He had been told the reservations would be under his name.

"May I help you, sir?" the slim, blonde man at the desk asked in French.

William felt far more confident in his German than French, but he had little choice in this matter. "I have a reservation," he managed, "My name is William T. Spears."

The man checked his records. "Yes," he said, "The honeymoon suite for Mr. and Mrs. Spears." He handed William the key and a knowing smile. "It's upstairs on the third floor."

William's mouth dried at the words 'honeymoon suite' and he hoped that perhaps had misunderstood, but the way that Grell suddenly took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder was a sign that there was no misunderstanding. Did upper management suspect?

Arm in arm, they walked upstairs and found the room. William unlocked the door and immediately positioned himself in front of the window to look out at the city. Grell took her time locking the door and tossing her suitcase on the bed.

"First Baden Baden and now Paris? It's almost like we're on our honeymoon," she cooed.

William grunted in lieu of a response as he stared out the window. She had talked him into briefly visiting Baden Baden before traveling on to Paris, although he hoped to keep that little side trip a secret.

Grell plopped down on the bed. "Oo, comfy. Want to come try it out, Will~?"

"We don't really have time to relax," he replied, "We need to keep watch. Why don't you get some rest while I take the first shift?" In truth, there had been no order to keep a constant watch, but it allowed him to distance himself slightly as he sorted through his own feelings.

There's always a little time," she said getting up from the bed and slinking over to William. "Besides, I'm not tired. I have LOTS of energy," she hinted, walking her fingers up his arm from behind.

William turned slightly to look at her. "You are always full of energy," he said.

"And you are always full of work," she teased, toying with the hair on the back of his neck and speaking softly in his ear.

"We don't want to get too distracted," he replied, but he took hold of her arms gently as he spoke.

"Then perhaps they should not have put us in this particular suite." she said.

Will frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a honeymoon suite, darling. It's meant for a certain activity."

He opened his mouth to announce that he had never reserved this room, but one look at her face removed all fight. He just hoped it was safe for them to be intimate. Despite himself, he was falling for her charm again. "Is that so? What activity is that?" he asked teasingly.

"You really can't guess?" she questioned.

"Why don't you give me a hint?" he suggested.

She drew him into slow smoldering kiss, adding a bit of tongue and teasing William's bottom lip at the end. "There. Was that obvious enough?"

William regarded her with one of his rare smiles. "Can I have another hint?"

She smiled lustily and pressed herself up against him. "This is your last one." He'd have to be numb to not notice it.

William laughed slightly as he brought his arms around her so pull her body even more tightly to his own. "I see," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her with the same passion she had shown earlier.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? If this was a real honeymoon?" she laughed lightly. "You really should make an honest woman out of me."

William returned the laugh, but he didn't respond verbally. Instead he kissed her again and moved them towards the bed.

She resisted and broke away from the kiss. "When?"

"When what?" he questioned, genuinely confused.

"Seriously, William? Is your mind so much on sex that you weren't listening to me?" Grell demanded.

He blinked and stepped back. "My mind is on sex?" he asked, "I thought that's what you wanted. You asked me when, and I wasn't sure what that was in reference to."

"What I was just talking about, obviously," she huffed. "Just because I want to have sex doesn't mean I can't think about important matters as well." she pulled further away.

"Are you talking about your honest woman comment? I didn't know you were being serious."

Grell's face screwed up into barely controlled rage. Balling her hand into fists and stomping her foot before going to the suitcase on the bed. She opened it and removed her night things then shut it and set it in the floor before heading to the bathroom. "Go back to your window watching, William. I've decided I am tired after all." Her words barbed and clipped. She slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it behind her.

"Grell," William called after her, but there was no sign she had heard him. Sighing, he slumped against the window and glanced outside as he waited for her to emerge.

Grell finally emerged, her face scrubbed free of makeup and wearing grey colored negligee with feathers in certain places for decoration. Her nose slightly up in the air as she made her way to the bed and tossing back the covers, got into it, scooting to the center as if to say any other persons in the bed was unwelcome and pulling the covers up to her chin and making certain her back was facing William.

He knew when she had left the bathroom. He would needed to be deaf not to the way she had swung the door opened, but he had never expected her to be dressed in such a manner. The lingerie was exciting, and not her typical color. After a minute, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you really that upset?" he asked.

"Are demons from Hell?" she hissed.

"Honestly," William mumbled before trying to pull back the covers. "I suppose you're trying to be funny, but you need to talk to me. You were serious about wanting to be married?"

She gripped the blankets tighter, refusing to answer lest her anger get the better of her. Of course she was serious! Why would she joke about such a thing? They may not have actually been dating for very long, but they had been together for a long, long time. Why wait?

William could tell by her body language that this was a serious issue. "You know why I keep our relationship a secret, don't you?" he asked, "If it was discovered we were dating, there's a strong chance that one of us would be transferred. It would be seen as a conflict of interest since I'm your supervisor, and I didn't want to risk that. I couldn't imagine walking into the office each day and not seeing your face."

"That has nothing to do with this, my dear Tristan," she spat. "It should be no harder to keep marriage a secret than it is with dating."

William sat there quietly for a minute. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I would think you of all people would want our children to be legitimate." she sniffed, fighting back tears. "And after all my hard work to make sure I could be the perfect wife for you, you only want me for your mistress."

"Children?" he asked, but then he shook his head. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself a little?"

"Of course children. It's a natural phenomenon that occurs when a man and woman come together. We've never used protection and if we keep at it of course there will be children."

William blinked a few times as he tried to frame his response. "But that is not possible for us," he finally managed.

She shot up, her face in his so their noses were almost touching, her eyes searching his. "How can you be so cruel? You know how much I want a child. I was teasing with Bassy, but I'm serious with you." Her gaze drifted downwards. "But I suppose if you really don't want children... I'd probably make a terrible mother anyways." She made a sound, but William couldn't decide if it was a laugh or a sob. "I'd probably wouldn't make a good wife either. Of course you wouldn't want to marry me."

William reached out to comfort her. "No, I'm sure you would make a wonderful wife... and mother. It's just that... it's not possible for you to bear a child."

Grell fought between anger and sorrow. How could he say such a thing? Every bit of it was expressed on her face. As she laid back, once again turning away from him and pulling the covers tightly over her head.

William tried to pull down the covers. "Grell? What's wrong? You know what I said is the truth. I...I would still like to be your husband."

"Go away," her voice breaking. So much for a honeymoon, real or imagined.

"But I do care for you Grell. If there was a way I could give you a child, I would. Please know that," he insisted.

"Why can't I? Why?" she asked, silently daring him to speak the forbidden. She knew why, but she would get so lost in her fantasies she would sometimes forget. Forget what she tried to keep farthest from her mind. She dared him to pull her from her dream and back to reality. Say, 'Because you are not a woman.' Say it!"

William wasn't sure how to answer since he knew this was a touchy subject. He prided himself on honesty, but he thought that perhaps dancing around the truth wasn't quite a lie. "Grim Reapers weren't created to reproduce," he finally said.

A few silent moments passed before she peeked out from under the covers. "How many have actually tried?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I don't think it's possible."

Grell shot to an upright position. "Why haven't I thought of before? I'm so stupid."

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked.

His question was ignored as she went on excitedly. "I can change certain features on my body, why not my whole body? Reapers use to use transformations all the time. I've always wondered why they stopped teaching it. I bet there are all sorts of old tomes lying about that can teach me more."

"Grell, you don't have to change anything. I love you just the way you are."

"If I can figure out how to change my body, maybe it would no longer be impossible and I could finally have the body I was meant to be born with. Oh, Will," she looked at him, her face shining. She squealed and flung her arms around him and stayed like that for a moment before realizing. She pulled back, her eyes wide, "Will, did you say you would marry me?"

He wanted to tell her again he didn't want her to change, but it didn't seem like the right moment just now. "If that's what you want," he said, "Although I really don't see the purpose. I'll promise myself to you without a ceremony."

"But, darling, part of the fun of getting married is the ceremony," she pouted, her excitement dissipating. "I already have a dress," she added. He sounded as if he didn't want to marry he, even though he had agreed to. She played with the covers. "but you're right. There is no point to it if you don't want the marriage... Never mind." she laid back down. "Forget I ever mentioned it."

"If it's that important to you," he said, "then that's what we do." He leaned over her, knowing she need a compliment right now. "I bet you look beautiful in your dress."

"It is important to me, but it isn't to you and that's the problem. It's meant to be an important day, for both of us. I don't want to be your mistress for the rest of our lives, but I won't share one of the most important days in a woman's life with a man who doesn't give a damn about it," she said.

"It's important to me if it is to you because YOU are important to me." he said.

"Then why do you treat it as if it isn't?" she retorted.

"I suppose that I haven't thought about it in the past," he replied. He crawled up the bed until he hovering just above her. "But that was before I had you."

She eyed him warily. "You aren't just trying to placate me so you can gain access to this outfit and have make up sex, are you?"

He laughed. "I won't deny that I'm dying to touch you right now, but I'm not lying or trying to placate you. You are important to me. I would do anything to you." The moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he had messed up. "I meant for you," he corrected, but he could tell by her face the way she had taken his vocal misstep.

"To me?" she echoed, feeling her point was proven. He may not have been lying, but he was still only trying to get her back in the mood so they could make love. "And what makes you think I want you to do anything to me right now?"

"I misspoke," he said, "I meant I would do anything FOR you. That was a dreadful error. Please know that I would do whatever it is you want."

She couldn't help herself, it was just too tempting. She had to ask, "Would you wear a dress? I'm thinking a French maid outfit... with bunny ears."

William blinked several times. "You didn't bring such an outfit did you?"

She looked sly, "What if I did? Would you, FOR me?"

He chewed his lip and decided to take a chance. He didn't think she had such an outfit. Even if she did, wearing it would only mean temporary embarrassment. At least it would put an end to their argument. "I suppose that I would."

"You would also have to bottom for me," she added.

He was growing more uncomfortable by the second, but he was a man of his word. "I said I'd do anything."

Her teasing was putting her in a better mood and wondered what she could say next to make him sweat more.

She was scheming. He could see it in her eyes, but all he could do was wait and hope she was getting over her anger.

"Of course, I'd have to give you a makeover first. Facials, mudpacks, make up, nail polish, the works."

He eyed her carefully. "You're loving this, aren't you? Do what you want. I'm not backing down."

A light gleamed in her eyes. "Kiss Bassy dressed in said outfit?"

William became angry. He was genuinely trying, and she had to bring up that foul creature. Moving away slightly, he frowned darkly. "Absolutely not! My lips would rot off! From this point on, I only want to kiss you!"

"Not even if it could save my life?"

"When would that ever be the case?" he asked, "If that beast had you, I would do anything to save you, but I highly doubt that would include a French maid outfit or a kiss."

She shrugged. "Weird things do happen. But it's too bad I left that outfit at home. Unfortunately all I brought was this," she said looking down at her outfit. "And I'm afraid it is simply too small for you to wear."

"And I think it looks much better on you."

"What a shame it has to go to waste tonight. Someone has neglected his shift long enough, don't you think?"

William snorted loudly. "We're here, and that's all that was required from us," he said. Moving back over her, he smiled. "Besides, I think it's my husbandly duties that I'm neglecting. Not allowing her time to argue, he kissed her roughly.

She pushed him away yet again once she managed to break the kiss. "Hold on there, Casanova. We aren't married yet. Which brings me back to my first question, when?"

He sighed heavily, but then he got up from the bed and walked over to the small bag of his own personal belongings. He didn't have to rummage as everything was in place, and soon he pulled out a small box. Opening the box, he removed the item inside and walked over to the bed. He knelt beside the bed, and held a small golden band with a ruby in the shape of a heart. He had actually gotten Ronald to borrow one of Grell's rings from her apartment to get the right size, and had replaced it before Grell had even known. "This wasn't meant to be a wedding ring," William admitted, "but I had wanted to give this to you. Grell Sutcliff, will you marry me?"

She knew the answer. Yes, of course, but all she find to say was, "Silver really goes better with my skin tone, you know." Having not expected him to actually propose then.

William moved back slightly even though he remained kneeling. "I could take it back for a silver one I suppose," he offered. He honestly knew nothing about jewelry. He had bought this particular ring because he knew of her fondness of red, and the heart symbolized their love. He had hoped she'd be overwhelmed but now he had his doubts. Perhaps this was all just a test, and she didn't want to actually marry him at all.

She shook her head. "No!" she shouted. She didn't want him to exchange it. He had proposed with this one. If he exchanged it, it wouldn't be as special

He tried to judge her response, but he stiffened and quickly jammed the ring in his pocket. It looked as if this was just part of her teasing him. "I thought this was what you wanted," he grumbled. He stood up and walked back to the window. "I don't like games," he announced.

"What games?" Grell asked confused, coming out from the blankets. "Why are you back over there? Aren't you going to put the ring on my finger?" She poised her hand out from her body to allow him to.

William turned around, obviously upset. "You don't want it," he said, "It's not silver." He shook his head. "I can't believe you. I sincerely tried to do what you wanted - what you needed. I thought you truly wanted to get married, but now I see you just wanted a chance to laugh at me."

"What?! Of course I want it!" she exclaimed. "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"You don't have to laugh out loud to be mocking me," he responded, "You acted like you wanted to marry me, but you turn me down when I sincerely ask."

"When did I-?" She stopped, realizing her mistake, putting her hand to her mouth. Then she did laugh. "Oh! You silly man. Silly me too. I want to marry you. I don't want you to exchange the ring for a silver one." She got out of the bed and went over to him, taking his hand and clasping it lovingly. "If you exchange it for another it wouldn't be the same. That ring wouldn't be as special because you wouldn't have proposed to me with it. I want the one you proposed to me with, even if it doesn't go well with my skin tone."

He didn't respond at first as he searched her face to see if she was being truthful. "Are you sure?" he finally asked.

She placed her hand on his cheek, drawing closer. "With all my heart."

William took hold of the hand on his cheek and kissed it lightly before getting down on one knee once again. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

This time she was better prepared and said, "Yes," with a big smile on her face, dropping down to his level and flinging her arms around his neck. "A thousand times yes."

It may not have been the way she had always dreamed it would be when he finally asked her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't want to risk him changing his mind. She wondered if anyone else could be as happy as she was in this moment.

William smiled because her joy was obvious, and she looked so beautiful at this moment. He stood up and took her in his arms. "I take it that you're happy," he said.

"Immeasurably so. Only..."

"Only?"

"Oh, darling, I wish we could get married right away, but I didn't bring my dress with me." Grell pouted slightly.

William thought for a moment. He still found the ceremony itself foolish, but he could tell it was important to Grell. "We can promise ourselves to each other now, in our own private ceremony, and then you can take the time to plan a proper wedding of your dreams."

"Without Ronnie and our friends there it won't quite be the wedding of my dreams, but that sounds great." She left his embrace and started rummaging in her suitcase.

"What are you searching for?" he asked.

"Well I can't go see the the Justice of the peace or whoever in this can I?" she replied.

William shook his head, but he was still smiling. "So, we'll elope now, just us, and have the big wedding later." He walked over to where she was rummaging through her suitcase, "but Upper Management may try to separate us. Things won't be easy."

"Let them try and I'll let them see my customized death scythe." She pulled out several pieces of garments meant for a woman and returned to the bathroom.

"Whatever they try," he said, raising his voice slightly so it would reach through the door, "we'll have each other, but don't do anything foolish and rash. I don't want to lose you."

She came out grabbing quick kiss before twirling into a pose. "What do you think? It's the best I could do on short notice, so don't judge me too harshly." Her hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a deep burgundy skirt with a matching jacket and white blouse.

"You look beautiful as always," he said as he stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "I saw a ship in the harbor. I bet the captain could perform the ceremony."

"Then what are we waiting for," she grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "Come on, Will!" With a jerk, she dragged Will towards the door.

He didn't fight. He didn't want to. This was his future and his wife. He would let her lead him anywhere. They walked out of the hotel and Grell led them straight to the ship he had seen earlier. It was called Destiny, which was more than fitting. Together they tracked down the captain and Grell asked him in his native language to marry them.

Although it sounded as if the captain spoke French, it was a dialect that William was unfamiliar with. Grell seemed to be handling herself rather well, but then the Captain turned and asked William something that he didn't quite understand. He only nodded, and suddenly Grell laughed. The man continued, leaving Will to blush and wonder what he had misunderstood. He listened to the man as he recited what William assumed was the customary wedding vows until the man asked another question of William. William embarrassingly looked to Grell for help.

Grell giggled. "He wants you to promise to always serve me breakfast in bed, you do, don't you?" she asked.

"Pardon?" William asked, "I thought he was asking if I took you as my bride?"

"Then why did you look to me for an answer?"

"I thought if it was something else, you would have told me," he replied.

"Just tell the man 'yes', William'. I was teasing about the breakfast in bed. Though I won't stop you if you want to."

William hoped Grell was being serious this time. "Yes," he said, "I do."

The man looked to Grell and repeated the words he spoke to William. Grell looked to William with the light of love ablaze in her golden-green eyes. "Forever...I do."

While William rarely showed emotion, he felt himself almost wanting to cry as he looked into her beautiful face. The man said a few more words, and William thought (at least hoped) he was saying you may now kiss the bride. Smiling, he leaded forward to kiss her deeply. She grabbed the back of his head in response and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. William knew everyone was staring at them, but he didn't care for once as he continued kissing her. Finally they stopped and simply looked at each other. "You're beautiful," he whispered, "Mrs. Spears."

"And you are handsome, Mr. Spears." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Come, Mr. Spears, your bride awaits her wedding night."

He scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her all the way back to the hotel.

"Won't Ronnie be surprised," she said grinning like a fool.

"I suppose he'll want to be part of our bigger ceremony," William said as he walked down the street.

She looked at him in surprise. "What about keeping our relationship a secret? You know Ronnie is one of the biggest gossips."

"I think that ship has sailed. Everyone will see your ring after all," William replied.

"I can simply not wear it at work. Most would see it as another one of my delusions anyway. Looking for attention." Grell was still smiling, although there was a touch of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

He looked at her carefully. "I know it's dangerous for us to reveal our marriage, but it's up to you. If you want everyone to know, I will be okay with it. I am proud of you."

"I thought you were worried about being transferred," she said.

"I am, but I will take that chance if you want. Besides, I plan to see your face each morning and night since you will be moving in," William replied.

"I would at least like Ronnie to know... and that tramp in the secretary pool who ogles your ass every time you pass by."

"No one ogles me."

"She does and I most certainly do," she declared. "I've been ogling you since the Academy."

"But why would anyone look at me?" asked William.

"Hellooo, are you blind? Your grades may have been b-average, but your looks, not to mention other areas, are straight A's. You're a regular hottie and you're all mine." she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

He laughed nervously. "I never thought of myself as a 'hottie.' I think I'm rather plain. I was always more curious why someone as gorgeous as you would be interested in a bland fellow like me."

She didn't answer. Instead she tilted her head to suck on his neck, raising her hands to entwine her fingers in his hair. Grell's actions made it quite hard for William to focus, but he didn't drop her as he walked into the hotel. He thought he heard a few giggles, and the man at the desk actually muttered, "Honeymooners." William blushed, but he just kept his face straight as he managed to make it back to their room. Opening the door was a bit tricky, but he was finally successful. Setting her down on the other side, they locked into a battle, tongue to tongue each fighting for dominance as each became aware of each other's growing arousal. Grell finally pulled away, breathless, as she said, "Wait here. I'll be just a moment." She headed for what would be her third trip to the bathroom that day then paused and questioned, "Unless you would rather strip me of this outfit instead of what I'm going to put on." Having meant to go put back on the lingerie that William had seemed so interested in earlier.

"I did enjoy that outfit you were wearing earlier. I'd like to have the pleasure of taking it off. I'll be ready." He took of his jacket and began to loosen his tie. "How ready would you like me to be?"

"Surprise me." She disappeared into the bathroom.

He wasn't sure what she expected, but he was going to do his best. He removed all of his clothes except for his underwear. Folding everything neatly, he debated getting into bed, but decided to wait for her entrance.

She took her time. It wasn't their first time together, but she felt unreasonably nervous. Maybe because this was the final step that would unite them fully in marriage. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, posing in its frame. "I see you left a little something for me to take off."

"I did," he replied, but his voice almost failed him. He had seen Grell in the lingerie before, but it was just as exciting on this occasion.

A lusty smile spread over her face at his expression. "I see I have you at full attention," she commented, seeing the tent forming in his underpants.

"My attention and my heart," he replied as he rushed forward and took her in his arms. Mouths, tongues, and bodies collided. It was even more passionate than their first time and louder as Grell did not hold back like she had on the train.

William was happy to hear that Grell felt free to be verbal. He picked up again, and moved over to the bed. Lying her down, their mouths never leaving one another, he moved his body down to cover hers.

"Nice and slow or ride 'em cowboy?" she asked with a lidded gaze.

He had heard her use innuendos and talk in this manner before, but never had it excited him so much. He raised her head to look at her eye to eye. "We don't have to rush this time," he said as he begin to lick and suck her neck. He felt her hands touch the front of his underwear and he leaned against her palm. "I thought you wanted to take your time," he said.

"I can still touch, can't I?" she giggled. "and I never said I wanted it slow. I simply asked if you wanted to. I'm happy either way."

"I'd be crazy to stop you," he said. He continued to kiss her neck as he used one hand to slip under the top part of the lingerie to rub his fingers across her chest. He began to rub the nipple his exploring fingers found, but it was hard to keep his senses as she touched him.

She gasped in delight as his fingers teased her nipple. "It's only fair. You're touching me." The tips of her fingernails trailed up his chest to tease his nipples in return.

He gasped a little as this was a sensation he hadn't felt before. They continued to tease one another, pausing in their kisses to look at each other's face. Grell was more beautiful than anything than anything he had ever seen. A blush was highlighting her face as she began to pant slightly. He moved her hands gently, ignoring her pout, as he took the time to completely remove the top part of the soft, feathery outfit.

She breathed his name, gazing up into his face. Her hands took hold of the waistband of his boxer shorts, plain as per his style.

"That's better, isn't it?" he asked ghosting just above her lips. Without waiting for a reply, he started to kiss her neck and slowly move down. He took a second to nibble on her collar bone before moving to a nipple. He bit gently, flicking his tongue over the bud as he waited for her reaction.

"A-ah~," She moaned loudly, her back arching and hips bucking against him. Her attempt to remove his boxers quite forgotten.

He smiled against her chest as it was clear she was enjoyed this. He rubbed his tongue against her nipple against and started to suck gently. He noticed that she had stopped in her attempt to remove his shorts, but this was all about her for now, and he moved a hand down into her underwear. She wiggled and squirmed under his ministrations making all sorts of lewd noises.

He stroked her gently, feeling her grow hard in his hand. The sounds she was making was driving him crazy, and was tempted to simply take her, but he wanted to treat her right. He moved the underwear down and, releasing her nipple, he slid it down her slender legs. She only barely helped him as he began to kiss her thighs. She was fully erect, and he licked her before taking the knob in his mouth. She practically screamed when his moved his mouth down her length.

"Will! Will, stop!" she cried.

He stopped briefly and looked up at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"You keep that up and I'm going to come now." She explained rather desperately.

"We don't want that to happen," he said. He sat up and retrieved some lube he had placed on the nightstand earlier. He poured a generous amount over his fingers, and then began to gently massage her opening. "I love you," he said, as he kissed her and slipped his first finger inside.

"I love you too. Nn~ feels... good. More."

He fulfilled her request and added a second finger. As he moved them about he kissed her again. "It's like our first time again," he said in a breathy tone, "I just want to be with you."

Her hips pushed down on his fingers, wishing he would just hurry up and put himself inside her, but she knew he wouldn't want to hurt her, so that meant waiting until she was fully prepared to receive his girth. His fingers hit that magic spot and she saw stars, crying as pleasurable sensations assaulted her.

A third finger made sure she was truly ready, and he saw the way her body had arched. She was ready - practically aching for him, and he was done waiting. He removed his fingers and lubed himself. As he positioned her hips, he looked down at her gently and briefly wondered why this beautiful creature even wanted him. The important thing was that she did want him, and he would do anything to pleasure her. He slid inside, letting out a small moan as he did. She felt so good, and he knew this was meant to be.

She was almost at her limit, the movement of his fingers inside her quite undoing her. She tried to hold back as she teetered on the edge, but as soon as he began to shift, she fell over. Her toes curled and her voice sang, pearlescent liquid spilling between them onto their flesh.

"I told you I was close, darling," she said defensively, upset that she had come too soon. After he came then it would be over and she had wanted it to last longer than five minutes.

"I will just take it as a compliment," William said. Despite the fact she had grown limp, he began to stroke her once more. He knew it wouldn't be difficult to excite her. He waited until she was distracted as he began to move within her. Maybe he was being too confident when he had spoken. He wasn't sure how long he'd last either.

"You should, you are quite talented," she moaned lightly at the feel of him still inside her as he continued to stroke. She was growing hard again. "Can we go again?" she gasped "After you come and we've caught our breaths I mean. I'm saying does this have to be the only time tonight?"

"We can go as long as our energy holds out, and I have a lot of energy," he managed. She felt so good, and it was hard to keep his thoughts straight. He just wanted to merge again and again with this beautiful creature.

"What about taking my shift window watching?" Grell asked mischievously.

"What window?" Will grunted as their bodies continued to move in sync.

The full moon peered through the empty window, watching as two lovers gave themselves to one another completely. If the cold rock could have smiled, he would have, despite the fact he had seen it many times before. There was just something that was different about true love.


End file.
